Sloars
Sloars (alternately spelled "Slors") are rather large beasts from another dimension and villains in the Ghostbusters series. Gozer was noted for taking the form of one by Vinz Clortho in the first Ghostbusters movie. In Ghostbusters: The Video Game the first and (so far) only appearance of one of these creatures happens. History Somehow the Gozer Worshippers, guided by the notorious mass murderer Ivo Shandor himself, discovered a way to lure a young Sloar from its unknown hellish home dimension into our world. More impressively they also managed to imprison that Sloar within a ghostly pocket dimension here at the heart of Shandor's island mansion. Fueled by hatred, bile, and anger and assisted by mechanical monstrosities of Shandor's own design, this captive Sloar serves as the powerful guardian of the Lost Island's dimension-aligning Orrery machinery. Description A Sloar is something of which no one on earth knows what it is. Gozer took this form during the third reconciliation of the Vauldrani. According to Vinz Clortho, "Many Shubs and Zuuls knew what it was to roast in the depths of a Sloar that day I can tell you." This implies that the internal body heat inside a Sloar can reach many hundreds of degrees, and somehow has a physiological property that enables victims to still stay alive to suffer the temperatures, at least for a brief time. Also, it is likely that a Sloar was a great fiery beast from the Shubs and the Zuuls mythology. In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (the realistic version), while inside Shandor Island, the team has to dispatch a juvenile Sloar shortly after destroying the Mandala inside the castle. Its overwhelming rage at being imprisoned within Shandor Island allowed it to produce massive amounts of Black Slime, which Shandor later refined into the common forms of Mood Slime. These were then pumped into the sewers of New York City, thus making the Sloar the source of the river of slime. Trivia *There seems to be a conflict of spellings for Sloar, as Ghostbusters film subtitles and the novelization of Ghostbusters spells it Sloar, while the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) spells it Slor. It is most likely a simple oversight on the part of Atari. *After defeating the Sloar, Ray asks if it had multiple eyes. While this would technically be true in the realistic version because of the eyes the creature creates during the first phase of the boss fight; it would also be correct if the player fought the Black Slime Behemoth in the stylized version, as the Black Slime Behemoth has eyes all over his body. *In the New York City Public Library, during the second encounter with Crusto and Cruster, a display shows a panel about Wolf Van Shandor (possible relative of Ivo Shandor himself). Van Shandor's art samples are actually recycled rejected designs of the Sloar. *When the Imprisoned Juvenile Sloar first appears, Peter likens its smell to the Fulton Fish Market, an actual establishment in the Bronx. *On page 10 of Ghostbusters Issue #4, Idulnas suggests a Sloar as a new Destructor Form for Gozer. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Enigmatic Category:Hostile Species Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Giant Category:Animals Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Paranormal Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Horror Villains Category:Mongers Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Elderly Category:Game Bosses Category:Predator Category:Fanatics Category:Power Hungry Category:Summoners Category:Magic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains